Comment la meute a découvert que
by Yukari Mizushima
Summary: Stiles sort secrètement avec Derek depuis deux mois et leur secret est bien gardé ! Sauf quand la meute s'en mêle... Sterek
1. Chapter 1

**Comment la meute a découvert que...**

 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf

 **Disclaimer:** Non Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas T.T

 **Pairing:** Sterek

 **Résumé:**

Stiles sort secrètement avec Derek depuis deux mois et leur secret est bien gardé !

Sauf quand la meute s'en mêle...

Note: Une nouvelle fic en 8 chapitres ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

 **Chapitre 1: Lydia**

Derek ouvrit la porte de son loft avec impatience faisant pouffer le jeune homme derrière lui.

_ Pressé mon loup ? Le taquina l'adolescent.

Pour toute réponse, le lycanthrope plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de Stiles, car c'était lui. Le jeune hyperactif, loin de protester, passa ses bras autour du cou de son aîné pour l'attirer encore plus contre lui. L'ancien alpha le souleva du sol pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied. Stiles reposa ses pieds au sol, pour plaquer son petit-ami contre le mur le plus proche. Sans jamais délaisser les lèvres du brun, Stiles se mit à déboutonner la chemise de Derek tandis que ce dernier débouclait sa ceinture. Il n'en pouvait plus, il le voulait. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus car Derek était parti chercher sa soeur en Amérique du Sud. Derek sourit en sentant l'excitation de son humain préféré.

_ On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à être impatient. Murmura-il à l'oreille de Stiles.

Le brun gémit et grogna:

_ Tais-toi et embrasse-moi !

Le jeune Hale ne se fit pas prier. Soudain un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière eux. Le couple sursauta brusquement et se sépara vivement en découvrant Lydia, debout au centre du loft.

_ Lylyly...Lydia ! Bafouilla Stiles totalement prit de court. Que...que... Pourquoi ?

Les bras croisés, cette dernière les observait avec un air blasé.

_ Désolé d'interrompre vos...hum... Retrouvailles... Commença-elle avec son habituel sourire exaspéré.

Les deux amants se regardèrent abasourdis.

\- Tu... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... Je... Derek et moi on... On s'entraîne à... Euh...la lutte...voila... Bredouilla Stiles faisant lever les yeux aux ciels à Lydia et Derek.

\- De la lutte, avec sa langue dans ta bouche ? Répéta Lydia, incrédule.

\- Tout à fait ! S'enfonça Stiles. Ahaha ! On voit que mme la banshee qui voit tout, n'y connais rien !

\- Stiles ! Soupira la rouquine. Rappelle-toi qu'avant d'être un banshee qui trouve des cadavres et pressent la mort,je suis une ado avec 170 de QI et je suis parfaitement capable de voir quand un de mes amis s'en tape un autre ! Compris ?

Stiles pâlit et opina.

Scott m'envoie vous chercher. Il veut convoquer la meute au complet. Vous avez 10 minutes pour vous rhabillez, je vous attends en bas ! Déclara-elle en quittant le loft, laissant Stiles et Derek seuls.

De la lutte ? Sérieusement Stiles ? Demanda Derek en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est tout ce que mon cerveau à trouver... S'excusa Stiles, penaud.

\- T'en fais pas... C'est Lydia, elle ne dira rien. Le rassura Derek en l'attirant de nouveau contre lui.

\- N'empêche, elle est trop forte ma Lydia... Sourit Stiles.

Il reçut pour toute réponse un grognement jaloux de son Grand méchant loup favori.

O:O:O

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé le premier chapitre ! Je vous poste la suite très vite !

Prochain chapitre: c'est au tour de Cora de découvrir nos deux tourtereaux !


	2. Chapter 2

**Comment la meute a découvert que...**

 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf

 **Disclaimer:** Non Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas T.T

 **Pairing:** Sterek

 **Résumé:**

Stiles sort secrètement avec Derek depuis deux mois et leur secret est bien gardé !

Sauf quand la meute s'en mêle...

 **Note:** Voilà le chapitre 2 ! Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, ou mis en favoris ça me fait très plaisir !

 **Chapitre 2: Cora**

Confortablement assise dans un des canapés du loft, Cora lisait un livre. Derek était dans la cuisine et préparait leur repas, chose rare de sa part. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans son livre, une légère vibration se fit entendre et attira son attention. Regardant par dessus son livre, Cora vit que le téléphone portable de Derek était posé sur la table basse en face d'elle.

\- Derek, ton téléphone ! Cria-elle à l'intention de son grand-frère.

\- Laisse-le sonner. Lui répondit Derek de la cuisine.

Cora fronça les sourcils: il était rare que Derek ne réponde pas au téléphone. En général, il se jetait presque dessus, au cas-où il y ait un problème avec la meute. Cora tenta de se replonger dans son livre mais la vibration continuait de se faire entendre.

\- Derek, ça à l'air important ! Soupira la brune.

\- Ça ne l'est pas, crois-moi. Lui assura Derek depuis la cuisine.

Intriguée par le ton agacé que son aîné avait pris, Cora se pencha sur le portable pour voir qui était l'appelant pour que Derek ne veuille pas répondre à ce point. Elle écarquilla les yeux en lisant " Mon Choupinou d'amour" comme nom d'appelant. Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Derek. Piquée par la curiosité, elle se saisit du portable et après avoir jeté un regard désolé en direction de la cuisine, elle décrocha.

\- Allô Der' ? Fit une voix masculine.

Cora ne dit rien pour ne pas se trahir avant de connaître l'identité du dit "Choupinou".

\- Derek, ne sois pas fâchéééée ! C'était juste une blague mon loup ! Allez je suis désolé, mon cœur. S'excusa le jeune homme.

Cora ouvrit la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Stiles ! S'écria-elle.

L'hyperactif s'étrangla en reconnaissant la voix de la brune, il balbutia quelques explications incompréhensibles. Derek déboula dans le salon pour découvrir Cora avec son téléphone dans les mains.

\- Cora... Soupira-il. Je...

\- Tu sors avec Stiles ? S'exclama Cora. Sérieusement ?

Sur ces mots, elle partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, laissant Derek et Stiles au bout du fil, perplexes.

\- Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre... Ronchonna Stiles.

\- Bien. Rit Cora après avoir un peu calmer son rire. Mais si tu fais du mal à mon grand frère je te jure que je t'étripe à coups de dents... Ajouta-elle en prenant une voix menaçante qui fit tressaillir Stiles.

\- Vraiment une Hale, celle-ci. Commenta l'adolescent.

\- Allez, je te laisse "Choupinou" ! Je dois appeler Lydia ! S'esclaffa Cora avant de jeter le portable à son frère qui l'attrapa par réflexe et de quitter la pièce.

Encore confus, Derek colla l'appareil à son oreille.

\- Stiles ? Appela-il.

\- Désolé amour, elle nous a découvert aussi...

\- C'est pas grave... Elle l'a plutôt bien pris, je crois. Murmura Derek.

\- Sinon t'es toujours fâché, mon loup ? Lui demanda Stiles, espiègle.

Un grondement lui répondit, le faisant sourire.

\- C'était juste une blague. Lui assura Stiles.

\- Et le "Choupinou d'amour" c'était quoi ? Grogna Derek.

\- Une blague ? Gloussa Stiles à l'autre bout du fil.

Derek soupira doucement mais Stiles sut qu'il avait gagné.

\- Alors, tu viens ici ce soir ? Demanda-il.

\- J'arrive. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Voilà c'était le chapitre 2 !

Au prochain c'est à John Stilinski d'y passer !


	3. Chapter 3

**Comment la meute a découvert que...**

 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf

 **Disclaimer:** Non Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas T.T

 **Pairing:** Sterek

 **Résumé:**

Stiles sort secrètement avec Derek depuis deux mois et leur secret est bien gardé !

Sauf quand la meute s'en mêle...

 **Note:** voilà le chapitre 3 ! merci pour les fav' et reviews !

 **Chapitre 3: John**

John Stilinski étouffa un bâillement en garant sa voiture dans son allée. La journée avait été difficile: une course-poursuite dans le centre-ville et plusieurs arrestations. Il était bien content de pouvoir enfin profiter d'un moment de répit chez lui. Il vit avec satisfaction que la Jeep de Stiles était stationné devant sa voiture. Il aurait l'occasion de passer un petit peu de temps avec son fils. Entre son travail et l'implication de son fils dans toutes ses péripéties surnaturels, ils avaient rarement l'occasion de passer un moment ensemble. Le shérif entra dans ma maison et constata que la musique était allumée à un volume assez élevé. Le shérif sourit imaginant son fils se déhancher dessus dans sa chambre. John se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit une tasse de café bien méritée. Il en but une gorgée et grimpa les escaliers afin d'aller saluer son fils. Sifflotant au rythme de la musique endiablée, il ouvrit gaiement la porte de la chambre de son fils:

\- Bonsoir ! Chantonna-il.

Il se figea soudain, s'étranglant avec salive: devant lui se tenait son fils, assis sur son bureau, les cheveux en bataille, tenant Derek Hale coincé entre ses jambes. Ce dernier était déjà débarrassé de son tee-shirt et s'affairait à déboutonner la chemise du plus jeune. Les mains de Stiles, elles, traînaient sur le dos de son amant tandis que ses lèvres s'appliquaient à baiser le cou de son loup.

John dut mobiliser tout sa concentration pour ne pas lâcher sa tasse d'un coup. Stiles et Derek se figèrent en le voyant et pâlirent brusquement.

\- P...Papa... Constata Stiles, rouge de honte et blême.

\- Bonsoir fils... Bonsoir Derek... Articula difficilement le père.

\- Sheriff. Répondit Derek avec un hochement de tête.

Un silence s'installa, rendant la situation déjà extrêmement gênante encore pire.

\- Je... c'est pas ce que tu crois... On sort pas ensemble... Mentit Stiles pour tenter de faire revenir son père parmi eux.

Cependant son père pâlit davantage, ayant mal interprété ses propos.

\- Euh non... On ne... Tenta de se rattraper son fils.

John déglutit péniblement.

\- Écoute fils... Je vais faire demi-tour, inspirer un bon coup et faire disparaître ce moment de ma mémoire, comme si je n'avais rien vu. Je préfère ne rien savoir.

Avant que Stiles ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, son père avait fait demi-tour en refermant la porte. John Stilinski poussa un long soupir tentant vainement de faire disparaître l'image de son fils unique, son bébé, son tout petit bout dans les bras de ce grand méchant loup prédateur. Il contempla piteusement sa tasse de café et alla se servir un whisky pour faire passer le choc.

Stiles se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Putain... Lydia, Cora et maintenant mon père... On est vraiment négligeant ! Gémit-il. En plus il croit que je suis ton plan cul !

\- Tu ne peux que t'en prendre à toi même sur ce coup là ! Grogna Derek en lui caressant les cheveux distraitement. C'est toi qui a dit qu'on était pas ensemble !

\- Pffff... Soupira l'hyperactif. Tu sais quoi ? On va juste apprendre à fermer les portes à clés !

Derek sourit à son petit ami. L'ancien Alpha avait toujours admiré sa capacité à relativiser les problèmes et à toujours être optimiste. Avec tendresse, il l'enlaça et embrassa le bout du nez de l'hyperactif.

\- Ton père parle tout seul avec la photo de ta mère. Signala Derek en tendant l'oreille. Il parle de toi et il se demande comment tu as pu te laisser séduire par un mec froid comme moi.

\- Hmmm... Je suppose que je ne suis pas très frileux. Grogna Stiles en se serrant un peu plus contre son amant qui leva les yeux aux ciels. J'irai lui parler demain.

Voilà la fin du chapitre 3 ! C'est un de mes préférés personnellement ;)

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !

Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Prochain chapitre: Ethan & Aiden !


	4. Chapter 4

**Comment la meute a découvert que...**

 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf

 **Disclaimer:** Non Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas T.T

 **Pairing:** Sterek

 **Résumé:**

Stiles sort secrètement avec Derek depuis deux mois et leur secret est bien gardé !

Sauf quand la meute s'en mêle...

 **Note:** Voilà déjà le quatrième chapitre ! Merci pour les reviews !

 **Chapitre 4: Ethan & Aiden**

L'hyperactif pianotait frénétiquement sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable. La bibliothèque était vide en fin d'après-midi, idéale pour les recherches de Stiles. Il devait rejoindre Derek au loft dans une heure et en attendant il se renseignait sur les créatures surnaturelles qui rodaient dans le coin. Scott et Isaac l'avait abandonné quelques heures plus tôt afin d'aller "s'entraîner". Lydia avait préféré aller faire du shopping avec Allison, Kira et Malia plutôt que de l'aider mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Il se retrouvait donc seul avec son ordi portable pour seul compagnon et ce n'était pas plus mal. L'adolescent se complaisait dans la solitude et le calme lors de ses recherches. Il profitait du silence qui malheureusement ne durait jamais bien longtemps dans ce lycée. Comme pour ponctuer sa théorie, deux jeunes blonds identiques firent leur entrée dans la bibliothèque et vinrent s'asseoir de chaque côté de l'humain.

\- Et voilà les jumeaux maléfiques ! Soupira Stiles en lorgnant Ethan et Aiden qui le considérait avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Salut Stiles ! Lancèrent les blondinets à l'unisson.

\- Vous voulez quoi ?! Grogna Stiles.

Même si les jumeaux étaient maintenant des membres à part entière de la meute, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier de leurs mauvaises blagues. Les blonds étaient vraiment les Weasley de la meute.

\- Stilinski ! S'exclama Ethan d'une voix mielleuse. C'est quoi la marque sur ton cou ?

Stiles sursauta légèrement et porta instinctivement sa main à sa clavicule où se dessinait la trace d'une morsure rougie. Foutu Derek et ses marques de possessivité !

\- Rien. Dit-il précipitamment. C'est... Scott ! Il a perdu le contrôle pendant un entraînement et...

\- Tu es sûr ? Insista Aiden avec un sourire malicieux. On dirait que c'est plus... Intime.

Stiles rougit violemment. Ils savaient. C'était certain.

\- On devrait peut être le mordre nous aussi ? Suggéra Ethan en approchant ses crocs de la gorge de Stiles.

\- Heyyy ! protesta Stiles en se débattant.

Soudain un grondement sourd retentit dans la pièce. En une fraction de seconde les jumeaux furent au sol. Derek se tenait au centre de la pièce les yeux d'un rouge furieux. Les deux jumeaux éclatèrent de rire et se relevèrent.

\- Je t'avais dit que ça marcherait ! Rit Aiden.

Les jumeaux leur jetèrent un regard avant de s'enfuir, hilare. Stiles soupira.

\- Derek... Tu es conscient que tu viens te tomber en plein dans leur piège ? Demanda-il.

Derek parut un instant confus avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Bien sûr, ils avaient fait exprès pour voir s'il réagirait.

\- Euh... Marmonna-il, gêné.

Stiles rit et ouvrit les bras.

\- Tant pis. C'était trop mignon de toute façon !

Derek le prit dans ses bras cependant toujours un peu boudeur.

Voilà pour le chapitre 4, il est est peut-être un peu plus court que les autres ^^ au prochain chapitre c'est pour Peter !


	5. Chapter 5

**Comment la meute a découvert que...**

 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf

 **Disclaimer:** Non Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas T.T

 **Pairing:** Sterek

 **Résumé:**

Stiles sort secrètement avec Derek depuis deux mois et leur secret est bien gardé !

Sauf quand la meute s'en mêle...

Note: Une nouvelle fic en 8 chapitres ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

 **Chapitre 5: Peter**

Stiles arriva en sifflotant au loft de Derek. Le soleil et l'approche des vacances le mettait d'excellente humeur. Il déverrouilla la porte en fredonnant et entra dans le loft. Il posa son sac à dos dans l'entrée comme s'il avait été chez lui. Après tour il avait l'habitude de venir ici maintenant.

\- Dereeeeeeeek ? Appela-il. Amour ? T'es là ?

Soudain des pas se firent entendre derrière lui, il se retourna brusquement pour faire face à son petit ami. Il sursauta soudain en découvrant que ce n'était pas Derek mais bien Peter qui se tenait derrière. Il étouffa un cri de surprise quand il se retrouva plaqué violemment contre le mur.

\- Alors j'avais vu juste... Gronda Peter. Tu te tapes mon neveu...

\- Euh... Commença Stiles nerveusement. Je n'utiliserai pas le terme "se taper"... On est tout le deux consentants et pis on s'aime donc... C'est vulgaire comme formulation, je suis pas son plan cul moi ! Je veux pas que les gens croient ça ! Et puis de toute façon personne est au courant...

Sauf Lydia. Et Cora. Et mon père malheureusement, mon dieu ! J'ai cru qu'il allait jamais s'en remettre mais finalement après une loooooongue discussion, il l'a accepté... Je crois même qu'il apprécie Der'. Et puis t'a les jumeaux aussi, quels petits branleurs ces deux-là ! Et puis il y a vous aussi ! Et ça a pas vraiment l'air de vous réjouir... Vous allez quand même pas me faire le coup de l'oncle ultra-protecteur ! Si ?

Peter grogna devant le babillement du brun et rapprocha son visage menaçant de celui de Stiles. Il était si prêt que Stiles pouvait sentir son souffle bouillant contre sa joue, il déglutit péniblement.

\- C'est dommage que Derek soit quelqu'un de possessif, on aurait pu partager... Souffla le loup.

Stiles frissonna de dégoût, ayant peur de comprendre.

\- Que...quoiiiiii ?! Balbutia-il. Partager ?! Moi... Pas une bonne idée... Je suis très peu divisible...

Les yeux de Peter virèrent au bleu vif et Stiles commença à paniquer.

\- Peter... Fit une voix menaçante. Tu as exactement trois secondes pour ôter tes sales pattes de MON Stiles !

Peter leva les yeux aux ciels et se tourna vers son neveu qui venait d'entrer dans le loft. Il lâcha néanmoins Stiles qui courut se réfugier dans les bras de son homme.

\- Plus jamais ! Hurla l'ado. Ne me laisses plus jamais seul avec Tonton Psychopathe !

\- Un peu de respect pour ta belle famille ! S'insurgea Peter en les lorgnant. Bon je vais vous laisser car vous avez sûrement plein de choses à faire. Comme faire des petits louveteaux par exemple...

Il ricana et quitta aussitôt le loft. Stiles leva les yeux vers Derek, perplexe.

\- Il est complément taré, non ? Demanda-il.

Derek haussa les épaules.

\- C'est Peter...

...

Voilà pour le chap 5 avec Peter le psychopathe...

Prochain chapitre ? Isaac !


	6. Chapter 6

**Comment la meute a découvert que...**

 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf

 **Disclaimer:** Non Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas T.T

 **Pairing:** Sterek

 **Résumé:**

Stiles sort secrètement avec Derek depuis deux mois et leur secret est bien gardé !

Sauf quand la meute s'en mêle...

 **Note:** Voilà le chapitre 6 de cette fic ! Plus que deux avant la fin ! Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et apprécient cette fic ! Vos reviews me touchent beaucoup !

 **Chapitre 6: Isaac**

Derek était nonchalamment étendu sur son lit, plongé dans la lecture d'un polar quand il perçut soudain l'odeur de son bêta, Isaac. Il se redressa et se leva quand le jeune bêta fit irruption par la fenêtre.

_ Salut ! Glapit-il joyeusement comme l'ado innocent qu'il était.

_ Salut. Grommela Derek qui n'aimait pas être dérangé lorsqu'il lisait, de plus que Stiles devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

_ Je suis venue te dire que je viens de faire le tour de la forêt avec Scott. On a pas retrouver la trace de l'oméga d'hier...

_ Ok. On le cherchera encore demain soir... Réfléchît Derek.

Isaac opina tout en laissant son regard se promener dans la pièce. Il remarqua soudain un sac à dos rouge posé près du lit pétant qui n'était certainement pas à Derek. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda:

_ Tiens, pourquoi le sac de Stiles est là ?

Derek se raidit et répondit le plus distraitement possible.

_ Hm ? Il est passé ici hier pour discuter d'un plan pour la capture de l'oméga et il a oublié son sac...

_ Ah bon ? Et pourquoi il y a son odeur partout ici alors ? Demanda naïvement Isaac. Même sur les draps.

Les doigts de Derek se serrèrent sur son livre: il allait tuer ce gosse qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer tout ce qu'il ne devait pas remarquer.

_ Euh... Commença Derek cherchant une explication plausible.

Comment lui expliquer que l'odeur de son amant était partout dans la chambre sans lui dire que c'était parce que Stiles venait ici pratiquement tous les jours et dormait ici au moins une fois par semaine... Pas simple. Son cerveau tournait à cents à l'heure mais ne trouvait pas de solution.

_ Pitié Isaac ! Fais un peu marcher ton imagination ! Fit soudain une voix.

Le jeune bouclé sursauta brusquement tandis que Stiles faisait son entrée dans la pièce en souriant de toutes ses dents.

_ Stiles ? S'étonna Isaac.

Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son amant s'approcher avec détermination d'Isaac.

_ C'est pourtant évident, non ? Soupira Stiles.

D'un bras il entoura la taille de Derek et le colla contre lui tandis que l'ancien Alpha haussait un sourcil.

_ Si mon sac est ici et que mon odeur est partout ici c'est parce que je passe beaucoup de temps ici...

Les yeux du jeune bêta s'écarquillèrent de surprise et ses yeux firent la navette entre Stiles et Derek.

_ Vous...? Bredouilla-il.

_ Oui Isaac ! confirma Stiles. On sort ensemble, on vit presque ensemble, on dort ensemble, on couche ensemble... Et tout ce que tu veux. Maintenant tu vas gentiment garder cette information pour toi sinon je dis à la meute que tu aimes Cora ! Pas la peine de nier j'ai vu comment tu la regardes !

_ Quoi ?! S'écria Derek restait en retrait jusqu'à maintenant.

Isaac devint soudain rouge cramoisi et évita le regard du couple. De son côté Derek commençait à grogner et se serait bien jeté sur son bêta si le bras de Stiles autour de lui ne l'en empêchait pas.

_ D'ailleurs, petit conseil, tu ferais mieux de partir avant que Derek t'étripes ! Lança-il. Et ne t'avise pas de parler de nous à Scott !

Isaac déglutit péniblement et s'enfuit par la fenêtre aussi vite qu'il put.

_ NE TOUCHE PAS A MA SOEUR ! Lui hurla Derek faisant s'esclaffer Stiles.

_ Ça tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher... Rit-il en se tournant pour attraper son copain par les hanches.

_ Tss... Sale gosse. Grogna Derek en laissant le blondinet s'enfuir.

_ C'est pour ça qu'on l'adore. J'espère qui ne nous en voudra pas trop... Murmura Stiles en embrassant la joue du loup colérique.

_ Mouais... D'ailleurs tu as été diabolique avec lui ! S'étonna le brun.

_ Règle n°1: Toujours avoir un moyen de pression sur ses amis. Enonça Stiles avec un sourire machiavélique.

_ T'es plutôt sexy en diablotin maléfique... Remarqua Derek avant d'happer ses lèvres avec empressement.

Stiles gloussa et se laissa pousser sur le lit tandis que Derek s'installait au-dessus de lui.

_ T'es pas mal non plus en grand-frère ultra-protecteur. Lui chuchota Stiles dans le creux de l'oreille.

Derek grogna et l'embrassa à nouveau.

_ Il faudrait quand même que tu penses à le dire à Scott... Avant qu'il le découvre comme les autres... Murmura Derek en relâchant ses lèvres.

_ J'ai peur... Avoua Stiles.

_ Je serai là. Le rassura Derek en resserrant sa prise autour de son petit-ami.

...

Voilà c'était le chapitre 6 de "Comment la meute a découvert que..."

Je m'en veux un peu d'avoir été vilaine avec ce pauvre et innocent Isaac qui n'avait rien demandé à personne ! Mouahahaha

Bref prochain chapitre comme vous vous en doutez, c'est au tour de Scott !


	7. Chapter 7

**Comment la meute a découvert que...**

 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf

 **Disclaimer:** Non Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas T.T

 **Pairing:** Sterek

 **Résumé:**

Stiles sort secrètement avec Derek depuis deux mois et leur secret est bien gardé !

Sauf quand la meute s'en mêle...

 **Note:** Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre ! Avec la fameuse annonce à Scott !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

 **Chapitre 7: Scott**

Derek, assis sur le canapé des Stilinski, regardait son amant faire les cent pas dans le salon en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

_ On peut encore annuler ? Suggéra Stiles en jetant un regard suppliant à son loup.

_ Stiles... Soupira Derek. On en a déjà parlé. On le lui dit. Ce soir.

Stiles geignit et se remit à tournicoter dans la pièce telle une âme errante. Cela faisait environ deux heures qu'il répétait ce même schéma et Derek se demandait comme son aimée tenait encore debout. Scott serait là dans moins de 15 minutes et plus le moment fatidique approchait, plus Stiles cherchait à se défiler.

_ Mais Derek, comment je suis censé lui annoncer ça ? Gémit le plus jeune.

_ Ça va bien se passer ! Tu ne lui annonces pas ta mort prochaine non plus ! S'agaça Derek.

_ Il ne sait même pas que je suis gay ! S'exclama l'ado.

_ Il doit bien s'en douter... Remarqua le loup.

_ Pardon ? Fit Stiles. Tu veux dire que je suis efféminé ?

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça, Stiles. Râla Derek, exaspéré par son petit-ami.

_ Mais tu as dit que... Commença l'hyperactif avec colère.

La sonnette qui retentit l'empêcha de continuer sa phrase. Il ouvrit deux grands yeux apeurés et se tourna vers son petit-ami.

_ Der' c'est lui ! Je fais quoi ?! Paniqua-il. Il va me détester !

Derek se leva et prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.

_ Amour, respire. Lui murmura-il. C'est de Scott dont on parle là. Ton meilleur ami, ton frère... Il ne pourra jamais te détester.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration sans lâcher Derek du regard. Ces paroles l'avaient un peu rassuré.

_ Voilà. Sourit Derek. Maintenant va ouvrir.

Il déposa un chaste baiser au coin de ses lèvres et le poussa gentiment vers la porte.

Stiles passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et se dirigea comme un automate vers la porte. Il tenta de sourire à son frère qui lui adressa un sourire éclatant et le prit dans ses bras en guise de salut.

_ Hey bro' ! Lança-il joyeusement.

_ Salut. Articula Stiles, la gorge serrée par la peur.

Il fit entrer Scott dans le salon et partit dans la cuisine chercher des boissons tandis que son amant et son meilleur ami se saluaient.

Quand Stiles revint trois bières à la main, Scott et Derek étaient en pleine discussion au sujet des progrès de Liam. Stiles s'installa près de Derek et écouta la conversation distraitement tentant de faire baisser son rythme cardiaque pour que Scott ne remarque pas son anxiété.

_ Donc vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ? Demanda Scott en les regardant.

_ Oui. Confirma Stiles. Euh...

Les mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche. Il se gifla mentalement et reprit:

_ Euh... C'est au sujet de Derek et moi...On...

_ Quoi ? S'inquiéta Scott en voyant l'état de Stiles. Vous vous êtes battus ?

_ Non... Murmura Stiles. Au contraire... On...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Derek qui ne semblait pas enclin à l'aider.

_ Scott... Je suis avec...Derek... Réussit-il finalement à bredouiller.

_ Quoi ? Demanda Scott. Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis.

Stiles eut envie de gifler son meilleur ami ! Il avait enfin réussi à le dire et même avec sa super-ouï il n'avait pas compris... Stiles jeta un nouveau regard suppliant à son homme.

_ Aide-moi ! Chuchota-il.

Derek leva les yeux aux ciels et regarda Scott qui ne les lâchaient pas des yeux, l'air inquiet. Derek se rapprocha légèrement de Stiles qui haussa un sourcil perplexe. Il se saisit soudain du menton de l'ado et l'embrassa avec passion. Stiles et Scott lâchèrent tous les deux un cri de surprise. Derek finit par relâcher son cher et tendre avec un sourire satisfait. Scott fixait le couple la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Stiles, lui, s'était figé sur son canapé, sidéré que Derek et osé l'embrasser devant Scott.

_ Je vous laisse parler ! Rit Derek en se levant pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent figés un moment jusqu'à ce que Scott s'anime soudain et se jette sur Stiles et l'empoigne par les bras.

_ Stiles ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! Cria-il.

_ Je... Je... Balbutia Stiles. Je pensais que tu l'aurais mal pris...

_ Quoi ? Mais je t'aurai aidé ! Si seulement j'avais su que Derek te harcelait sexuellement ! Fit Scott horrifié.

_ Quoi ? Lâcha Stiles, estomaqué. Mais...mais...

_ Tu devrais commencer par en parler à ton père... On pourrait même déposer une plainte... Suggéra Scott. Tout va bien Stiles, je ne le laisserai plus te faire de mal.

_ Mais Scott ! S'écria Stiles. Je suis consentant !

_ Quoi ? Répéta Scott, stupéfait. Mais ?

_ On sort ensemble ! Précisa Derek en revenant dans la pièce.

Un silence se fit et Stiles crût entendre la mâchoire de Scott frapper le sol. Le loup-garou fixa son meilleur ami cherchant confirmation des dires de l'ex-alpha.

_ C'est vrai... Avoua Stiles d'une petite voix.

Scott pâlit et s'écroula soudain au sol.

_ Scott ! S'écria Stiles en essayant de réveiller son frère dans les vapes, sans succès.

Il se tourna pour jeter un regard noir à son petit ami.

_ Tu n'as pas trouvé mieux comme idée pour lui annoncer ?! Gronda-il.

Pour toute réponse, Derek lui adressa un sourire radieux.

_ Ça s'est bien passé, non ? Dit-il avec un air innocent.

Stiles souffla d'exaspération et continua de secouer l'alpha.

_ Scott ? Tu m'entends ?! Les loups peuvent avoir des arrêts cardiaques Der' ?

_ En théorie, oui. Dit Derek en haussant les épaules.

_ Et merde ! Scott ! Appela de nouveau Stiles.

Derek rit et s'assit sur le canapé pour regarder Stiles réanimer son meilleur ami.

.o.o.o.

Voilà le chapitre de Scott !

Je le reconnais, il part un peu dans tout les sens mais je ne voyais que ça comme ça :')

Scott est toujours un peu long à la détente !

Dernier chapitre: La meute entière !


	8. Chapter 8

**Comment la meute a découvert que...**

 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf

 **Disclaimer:** Non Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas T.T

 **Pairing:** Sterek

 **Résumé:**

Stiles sort secrètement avec Derek depuis deux mois et leur secret est bien gardé !

Sauf quand la meute s'en mêle...

 **Note:** Voilà le tour dernier chapitre de "comment al meute a découvert que" !

Enjoy !

 **Chapitre 8: La meute**

Depuis un mois que l'oméga traînait sur leurs territoires, la meute s'était finalement décidé à la capturer après que plusieurs civils ai été blessé par le loup-garou. Le plan était simple. La meute était divisée en deux: d'un côté Malia, Scott, Derek, Cora, Ethan et Allison et de l'autre Kira, Lydia, Liam, Aiden, Isaac et enfin Stiles. Les six premiers avaient pour objectif de capturer l'oméga tandis que l'autre groupe avait pour objectif de le pourchasser pour l'attirer là où ils le souhaitaient. Les membres de la deuxième équipe poursuivraient donc l'oméga tour de rôle pour finir par Stiles qui serait l'appât finale (malgré les protestations muettes qu'avait opposés Derek) pour permettre à l'équipe n°1 de le combattre et de l'enfermer dans un cercle de sorbier. Un plan simple et efficace made in Stiles dont il n'était pas peu fier. Mais un plan made in Stiles ne pouvaient jamais se passer totalement comme prévu ! Et cette fois ne fit pas exception.

Dans sa course effrénée pour échapper au grand méchant loup, Stiles eut le malheur de glisser sur une fichue feuille morte humide et s'étala de tout son long dans sur le sol humide de la forêt. L'oméga se jeta sur lui et le griffa à l'épaule mais Derek fou de rage se jeta sur lui avant qu'il ai pu faire davantage de mal à son amant. Le reste de l'équipe 2 se précipita vers Stiles et se dépêcha de la ramener chez Derek, tandis que l'équipe 1 se lançait dans un combat contre l'oméga.

Stiles, torse nu dans le salon de Derek, laissait Lydia désinfecter son épaule où trois grandes zébrures écarlates se dessinaient.

_ C'est superficiel... Annonça Lydia en y appliquant un pansement.

_ Je ne vais pas devenir un loup-garou, hein ?! S'inquiéta Stiles.

_ Je ne pense pas. Le rassura Lydia.

_ Ça te ferai pas de mal vu comment tu es empoté ! Grogna Aiden.

_ Aiden. Le réprimanda Lydia.

Le blond se tut aussitôt devant l'autorité de sa belle. Isaac inquiet se tenait dans le canapé, assis entre Kira et Liam.

_ Tu veux que je prenne ta douleur ? Proposa-il à Stiles en le voyant grimacer.

_ Ça va aller ! Le rassura Stiles avec un sourire.

Bien que Stiles est menacé Isaac, il n'en restait pas son adorable petit protégé et Derek s'amusait à le comparer à la maman d'Isaac. Mais Stiles rétorquait toujours que dans ce cas il était le papa. Stiles tentait de calmer sa nervosité en vain. Penser à Derek lui rappelait que ce dernier était en train de se battre contre l'oméga. Lydia posa gentiment sa main sur sa nuque pour le réconforter.

_ Ils vont bientôt revenir. Assura Kira en voyant l'inquiétude de tout le monde.

Et comme pour appuyer ses propos la porte s'ouvrit sur Scott et le reste de la meute. Ils étaient un peu abimés mais semblaient aller bien.

_ On l'a attrapé. Annonça Scott. Il est enfermé au sous-sol.

Stiles ne l'entendit pas cependant: il ne voyait que Derek. Derek et son tee-shirt noir à moitié déchiré. Derek et ses cheveux hirsutes et son souffle court. Derek qui avançait d'un pas résolu vers lui. Avant qu'il ai pu lui dire quoi que ce soit, il fut soulevé du sol et deux lèvres avides vinrent se plaquer contre les siennes. Stiles pensa une seconde aux gens autour d'eux, puis décida qu'il s'en fichait et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son homme et passa ses bras derrière sa nuque pour répondre passionnément au baiser.

Des hoquets de surprise et des exclamations de dégoûts s'élevèrent dans la pièce.

_ Y'a des chambres pour ça ! Lança Aiden.

Ethan ricana et cacha les yeux de Liam avec ses paumes.

_ C'est pas pour les enfants ! Rit-il.

_ Oh non, pas encore... Soupira Lydia.

_ Attendez... S'exclama Scott. Vous saviez ?

_ T'es long à la détente Scott... Sourit Cora.

_ Je le savais avant même qu'ils le savent eux-mêmes ! Affirma Lydia.

_ Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! S'exclama Allison qui regardait incrédule le couple.

Isaac et Liam rougirent violemment très gêné par la scène qu'offrait le couple.

Stiles de détacha lentement de son amant et retrouva la terre ferme. Il constata rapidement que tout le monde les fixait. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Isaac et lança:

_ Bah alors Isaac ? Tu croyais que papa et maman t'avaient fait comment ?

Derek pouffa contre lui. Scott se dirigea vers eux mal à l'aise.

_ En tout cas... Je suis content pour vous... Bredouilla-il.

Stiles, touché, le prit brièvement dans ses bras sans pour autant relâcher Derek.

Lydia vint s'ajouter au câlin et finalement toute la meute vint se joindre au câlin à la plus grande joie de Derek qui grogna tout en tentant de garder son petit contre lui.

_ Mmmmm... Rappelle-moi pourquoi on voulait pas leur dire ? Demanda Stiles en enfouissant son visage dans son épaule.

_ Parce que ce sont des gamins agaçants qui vont passer leur temps à nous charrier et à faire ce genre de truc «mignons». Enonca Derek.

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai. Confirma Stiles. Bon ben trop tard, ils savent.

_ On fera avec. Soupira le plus âgé.

_ Je t'aime. Murmura Stiles.

_ Je t'aime aussi. Souffla Derek.

O-O-O

Voilà c'est la fin de cette petite fanfiction !

Oui, le dernier chapitre est un peu différent mais je le voulais comme ça !

J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire cette fanfiction et je voulais juste remercier ceux qui m'ont suivis, et surtout ceux qui ont reviewés:

didinou, melyssa1403, Jade181184, Kirihann, waltham79 et les guest...

bref merci à vous et j'espère qu'on se retrouvera sur mes prochaines fanfictions Sterek :D

Bisous ;3


End file.
